


i swear that i'll always paint you (Waycest)

by majesticdragonair



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wingfic, this is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Wings shouldn't change anything





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was for my english class again, and the prompt was "there was a scream" (also the original title). title is from golden days by panic!

Gerard has always been fascinated by wings. The way he draws them also amazes Mikey, about how birdlike he could draw them. But sometimes he would draw the wings large and twisting, black like a fallen angels and feathers flying around. Gerard drew them so beautifully, so stunning and perfect.

Mikey liked to wonder if Gerard drew him. If he drew him as prettily as he would draw an angel. That’s what Mikey wanted. He was tall and lanky, more bones then flesh, and he hated that about himself. He wanted Gerard to draw him and make him beautiful.

Sometimes when he would get drunk enough, he would silently wish he had wings so Gerard had a reason to draw him. He would sit there with a half bottle of wine in his shaking grasp, and just cry because he didn’t think he was beautiful, and just wish. Wish to be flesh and less bones, shorter and not awkwardly poking out.

He’d never wish for wings whenever he was sober, knowing he’d become even more of a freak than he already was. So that’s why he screamed when he woke up past eleven in the morning on a Sunday, white angel wings sticking out of his back and covering himself.

Gerard bursts through the door, being the only other person home since their parents were at church, no longer forcing the brothers to go if they didn’t want to. He stopped what he was about to say, his eyes wide and his arm falling from the door handle, looking at the giant wings.

They were pure, nothing like Gerard had ever drawn himself. They looked so soft, like newly bought sheets for the bed. “Mikey… you have-“

“Wings!” Mikey cut off with a loud voice, higher pitched. He didn’t want this. Maybe his drunk fantasies did, but now that he wanted them he just wanted to rip them off. His big brother walked over, brushing his hand over the white and he was right, they were soft. So fluffy and almost warm; comforting.

“They’re so soft…” Gerard mumbled, and the way he so gently brushed the pads of his wings causing Mikey to shiver. They spent the next hour sitting there and feeling over the wings, in which Gerard fixed any mattered areas. It calmed him, knowing Gerard hadn’t freaked out.

He spent months without any answers, not knowing why he had the wings but not caring as much. Gerard loved them to death, always wanting to massage them when Mikey got home from school. He’d figured out he could hide them if he thought about it hard enough, make them invisible and so nobody could feel them, which was relieving.

One day, Gerard said he was working on an art piece in his room, and texted Mikey to tell him he could just walk in. Mikey did, and was met with Gerard sitting in the middle of the floor in front a canvas, where he was sketching a-

It was Mikey’s body. It was clearly Mikey from the hipbones and up, his face adorned with his small white glasses and his long fringe drawn to be pulled to the side, messy wings poking out of his back.

“G-Gerard…” Mikey trailed off, catching Gerard’s attention and they met eyes, and the older smiled.

“Do you like it?” he asked, not looking away like he always did when he asked if Mikey liked his current masterpiece.

“I look so pretty,” Mikey mumbled, walking over to get a closer look. “You make me pretty.” He stated, and it wasn’t as lovely as he hoped. It just made him feel uglier, like he was comparing.

“But you’re so pretty now,” Gerard said, looking up at him. As if reading his mind he stood, pulling Mikey closer by his shoulders. He was frowning. “Do you not think so?”

Mikey was looking at the ground now, the wings almost pulling his brother closer. “Not really...”

“You’re beautiful, Mikes.” Gerard mumbled, kissing the corner of Mikey’s lips. “You always have been, wings or no wings. I love you just for you and not your looks, you know that”

 


End file.
